


Aftermath

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Collateral Damage, Gen, Inspired By, Poetry, Sokovia Accords, Superheroes, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When real life superheroes saved New York, it was like a something out of a story.But then the cleanup began. And continued, and continued... New York, Greenwich, Sokovia, Lagos.Suddenly, superheros are a lot less exciting. Rubble all looks the same, whether it was made by the heroes or the villains.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - S2: Unreliable narrator (aka. Marvel Studios)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by CA:CW, and the reasoning behind the Accords. Because superhero movies as a genre are all about the action scenes, but these tend to leave massive destruction that the NPCs have to deal with long after the plot has moved on. One of the things I really liked about Toomes’ backstory in _Homecoming_ was the way that it built into that aftermath.

It was a fairytale  
Comic books come to life  
Gods, aliens, and superheroes  
What a time to be alive

Heroes came to save the day  
But what about the days come after?  
Heroes leave with end of trouble  
Leaving us standing in the rubble

It was a fairytale  
Comic books come to life  
Gods, aliens, and superheroes  
What a time to be alive

They say they fought to save our lives  
But a life is more than just living  
Heroes leave, put the cost out of mind  
Leaving us their mess left behind

It was a fairytale  
Comic books come to life  
Gods, aliens, and superheroes  
What a time to be alive

The problem with a storybook ending  
Is, for us, it’s not an ending  
Heroes leave, mission fulfilled  
Leaving us to try to rebuild

It’s not a fairytale  
Comic books come alive  
Fear, and death, so much destruction  
What a time to be alive

So forgive our disillusion  
Comes with these times we’re alive


End file.
